yume Dreams Awoken
by nanachama
Summary: Minamoto Kouji wanders and finds a friend he once knew. Orimoto Izumi tries to figure out her feelings as evil Cherrubimon curses the Chosen Children in his quest to rule the Digital World. Rated PG-13 for language.
1. yume

//yume- Dreams Awoken  
  
Hiyee minna-san~! tee hee!!! atashi wa meimi-san, also known as buibui, karma, psychotic anna..... errrrr.... yah get da idea. this is my first kouzumi ficcy, inspired by many GREAT works such as Rainy Day Man ^_^ ok, ill quit rambling on, but please, read n review!!! you dont want me to get discouraged... (or maybe you do........ *sweatdrops*) If you wanna diss meeh. dont, cause I don't wanna hear it!  
  
aiite gang, do the disclaimer!!!!!  
minna: ......  
DO IT!!!! *shows her rifle*  
minna: this psycho does not own digimon or anything related to it, although we all know she wants ishinda yamato and minamoto kouji!!! toei and disney (PWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA) ect.... own this wonderfluff series~  
  
oh yeah..... I'm planning on turning this into a Kouzumi, and I own Aogiri Nao. Its gonna be a while though, until the romance and fluff with Izumi and Kouji begin. I'm gonna try to develop it well, like in real like *been heartbroken to many times X_X* I'm still planning everything between stupid school.... grrr.... *breaks a pencil* And there's gonna be some unexpected twists *coughcoughcough*  
  
  
  
  
Minamoto Kouji lazily opened his deep blue eyes to the bright sky. He stretched his arms giving a slight yawn. The others were still soundlessly sleeping. He was always the first one to awake ever since he joined the group. He glanced around him. The ashes were left from the fire. Bokomon was hugging his book, Junpei was drooling, Takuya and Tomoki were both snoring somewhat, Neemon wasn't anywhere to be seen, for he slept in a tree. His eyes drifted to Izumi's peaceful body. It silently moved as she breathed. Somehow, this had become a daily routine. Kouji slightly blushed and got up to walk around the forest.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Aogiri Nao had been wandering in the Digital World for about two weeks. She was lost in her thoughts at the same time.  
  
"How long am I gonna be here?! I'm all alone... I miss minna-san..." she sighed. " If I don't find the spirits, I can't go home! Kuso..." she mumbled.  
  
She circled the forest in hopes of finding someoneto help her. Suddenly, she bumped into a dark figure and let out a chilling scream.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kouji looked down at the person. It was a teenage girl. She had on dark blue jeans with a while baseball shirt along with blue sleeves. Her white shoes were laced blue and her pants cuffed up. The girl's brown hair was pulled into a short ponytail and had on a one strapped backpack.  
  
" Whatcha starin at fool?!" she snapped. She had fallen on her butt.  
  
" Shit, don't call meeh a fool when you don't even know who the hell I am!" he helped her to her feet.  
  
" This girl, she looks familiar... Shes kinda weird in a way... hmm... Looks like a psycho kinda... hah~" he thought. Kouji remembered he hadn't apologized to the stranger. " Gomen-ne, I didn't see you."  
  
".... yah, cause I'm SHORT!!!"  
" I didn't say that!"  
"And the so called rebel boy defends himself!"  
  
Kouji looked at her with a confused gaze. He didn't know why she said that.  
"It's ok man. Didn't mean nuttin. Could yah help meeh out here?" she said, scratching her head giving a giggle.  
  
"Depends. I'm usually by myself here. What do you want?" he said coldly.  
  
" Do you knoe where I can find the spirit of Tenshimon? Its one of the Legendary Warriors..." she trailed off. " Oh shit! No woner I'm constantly being chased by these ugly ass Digimon... I better go... You might be one of those evil dudes!!!" she started to walk off.  
  
" Mante!! Wait!" he ran, grabbing her hand.  
  
" I don't know why, but I want us to help her out." he thought. " Don't worry, we'll work it out." he calmly told her.  
  
She looked at him strangly and gasped. KOUJI-KUN!!!" She shook away from him and pointed at him with a hand over her mouth.  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*  
  
  
DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
SUSPENSE!!! I have the other chapters written out, but I need to know what you people think first ^^;; I worked on it evryday, so please, review this!! I'll type out the rest when I have the time away from miserable school &scowls*  
  
kouji: ... wha the hell are yah planning for meeh?!  
meeh: awww... kouji-kun!!!! DONT GET MAD, GET GLAD!!! *glomps him*  
junpei: i wanna get hugged  
takuya: go piss in a bush man, cause that aint happening  
tomoki and izumi: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA  
kouji: help!!!!!  
the rest: O_o  
meeh: *happy bubbles* you get to hear meeh again later on!!! ja mata ne minna-sama!! and tell me if i should translate the japanese wordyz...... (^____^)  
  
email meeh at xbuibuix@yahoo.com 


	2. awoken

//yume | dreams awoken  
~chapter 2  
  
  
Hiya everyone! Thank you to NightEyes, Akino Ame, and DigiqueenTmIm for your wonderful reviews! It really helps me to keep my spirits up ^_^ I've had a rough week of reports and presentatoins... Comming up: GEOMETRY TEST!!! urgh... oh the joy of learning...*falls over dead* If you have a bad review, go for it... I've changed my mind... I'd like tips to improve my writing for high school and suchies... *sigh* what a wonderful life.. did anyone catch its a wonderful life last night on nbc?? its a great movie ne...? i'll stop talking now... *whistles* here here doggie doggie!!!  
  
me: *stands there staring aheads of her and runs to the dog*  
BAKA!!! DO THE DISCLAIMER!!! *slaps his head on the ground*  
daisuke: @________@ this psycho doesn't own this wonderful series by akamiya hongo n company.... O_o however she does own aogiri nao and wants yama, ryo, and kouji *drops down dead*  
me: *pokes him wif a stick and kicks him aside* he'll be ok *runs off* YOU CANT PROVE ANYTHING!!!  
  
*note* the chosen children in this story are in their teens... except tomoki-chan  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nao shook her head disappointedly. Tears began to forn in her brown eyes. "After the last two years, I thouight I could forget you..."  
Kouji looked at her, and he suddenly discovered the memory he had surpressed.  
  
*flashback*  
  
  
Twelve year old Minamoto Kouji ran towards the park that afternoon to meet his best friend Aogiri Nao. He was wearing his baggy black pants and short black shirt with his bandana. This was going to be a great day to hang out and cause troble. The sun was out and te weather was not too cold or too hot. It was just right.  
He smiled as her ran.  
  
She was already there wearing the usual dark blue outfit. Her shirt had sleeves two inches past her shoulders and cuffed pants. She greeted him with the usual smile and hug.  
  
" I hope nothing goes wrong, anf nothing changed..." he thought. " I don't know what I'd do."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
It was around nine when they stopped by the river. The two rebels sat down by the water and rested.  
  
" That was great!" Nao said, stretching her arms. " That was some funny shit back there!!!"  
  
Kouji laughed. " I know! Picking a fight with that guy and trashing his car.. Not to mention acting drunk and getting chased by the cops!"  
  
Nao was staring at the sky, trying to think. " Kouji-kun, we're supposed to be honest right?"he said softly.  
  
" Yah." he answered and looked at her quizically.  
  
" Ummm.. I odn't know how to say this... but ummm.... I... love you.... I've had these feelings for you for a while now. I made myself beleive it was a crush, but it wasn't." she stuttered.  
  
Kouji didn't say anything. He was shocked and angry she hadn't told him sooner.  
  
" Nao-chan... " he said coldy looking at the ground. " You knew I couldn't trust anyone but you... but- I can't love. Minamoto Kouji cannot love. He can only cause pain to anyone he cares for..." he stated.  
  
  
Those words hit Nin her heart. She started screaming curses at Kouji for being cold about it. A week later, his father decided to move. That was why she told him. She knew. That was why he had become a distant and antisocial person. He didn't want to hurt someone he cared about.  
  
  
*end flashback*  
  
" Nao-chan..." Kouji sank to his feet and hugged the crying girl. " I meant to come back..." he said with tears streaming down his cheeks.  
  
" Kouji-kun.... atashi.... I still love you..." she said.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Minamoto Kouji awoke with a jump. Tomoki, Takuya, Junpei, and Izumi were already up. It was the first time he overslept in the Digital World. He sat there staring at the ground.   
  
" Nao-chan... It was a yume... boku wa..." he said.  
  
" HIYA YOU SLEEPYHEAD!!!" cried Neemon.  
  
" BAKA!!! YOU ARE SO DENSE!!!" Bokomon said as he used his book to slap Neemon and attacked him with his painful snapping attack. ( a/n- i dont know what its called)  
  
Kouji glanced at the group. It was a curious sight. They were all crowded around a dark figure. Junpei seemed to be enjoying it with Takuya elbowing him with a smirk. Tomoki was talking to the person, along with Izumi. Kouji moved to the side and stared in shock.  
  
It was Aogiri Nao!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*makes a noise* DUN DUN DUN!!!  
  
tee hee heee... Don't kill me... you do wanna know what happens right?? Just a little spoiler... the flashback was warped.. I'm going to try to type out chapter 3 tonight for all of you! tee hee hee... More twists are ahead!! What will happen?! XD  
  
Please review!! suggestions are welcome 3  
  
til next time  
  
~karma* - meimi-san 


End file.
